


Of Messy Kitchens and Peach Cobblers

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Baking, Kissing, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard tries to teach Jim how to cook peach cobbler, with good results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Messy Kitchens and Peach Cobblers

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt words left on the Porn Battle XIII - Star Trek Reboot, James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy, baking.

Leonard looked around at the mess that surrounded him on seemingly every side, with a frown that pulled his brows down low over stormy hazel eyes. His hands were balled upon his hips, impatience a heavy cloud around him.

“Dammit, Jim, can’t you do anything neatly?” he growled, turning his glare onto Jim, nearby.

Jim didn’t take any notice of Leonard’s ire; instead, he continued mixing cake dough in a large plastic bowl, humming tunelessly as he did so. Leonard watched as Jim turned too innocent, too wide, too blue eyes up to his, a smile brightening the captain’s face as he did so.

“Don’t give me none of your puppy eyes, today, Jim. Look at the mess you’ve made,” Leonard said, before Jim even spoke.

One large hand indicated every work surface, all liberally covered with spilt milk, splattered egg and gobbets of dough. Leonard even noticed some dough had managed to leap from the bowl onto Jim’s face, smeared across one cheek and the end of the captain’s nose. Leonard resisted the urge to kiss the dough away, trying not to notice how the smear on Jim’s nose managed to make the other man look adorable.

“We’re baking, Bones. Of course we’re gonna make a mess. There’s no fun in it, otherwise,” Jim chided, with one of his patented grins guaranteed to charm the pants off anyone, more specifically Leonard himself. 

“No, Jim. You make the mess. I don’t. I have to clear up after ya,” Leonard said, as he shook his head at the still grinning captain. “I don’t know why I agreed to do this in the first place. I‘m a doctor, not a chef.” 

“C’mon, Bones. You love me, despite the mess. Admit it,” Jim said, as he walked over to the doctor, still mixing his dough madly. “Besides, it was your idea. You’re supposed to be teaching me how to cook like a southern man.” 

“Teaching you how to cook, period,” Leonard groused, even as he tried not to smile.

Jim winked at him, knowing that he was breaking down Leonard’s grumpy facade, before butting one hip up against Leonard’s. Leonard snorted, as the first smile he’d given in a half hour suddenly curved the corners of his mouth. Jim knew that Leonard couldn’t stay angry at him long; that day seemed to be no different.

“How’s this look, Bones? Good enough for a cobbler?” Jim asked, as he presented the contents of his bowl towards the doctor. 

“Looks fine to me, darlin’,” Leonard said, as he stared into the bowl with a nod of appreciation.

Despite the mess and Jim’s prior inability to cook, it seemed, to Leonard, as though his impromptu cooking lesson was starting to take. Jim had proven to be a very quick learner, a fact that Leonard wasn’t surprised by, at all. He’d taken to cooking quicker than Leonard himself had, needing only to watch the doctor's confident movements about the kitchen to pick up the basics in due course.

Leonard opened the oven, removing the baking pan filled with butter, before placing it on the work surface. He watched as Jim spooned the dough into the melted butter, tongue poking from between the other man's lips as he concentrated. Leonard had already chopped fresh peaches for the topping and waited until Jim had finished before placing the slices onto the top of the dough. Jim watched as Leonard flicked cinnamon over the top of the cobbler, before placing the dish into the oven.

Leonard straightened with a sigh of contentment and turned when Jim approached him. Leonard slid one arm immediately around the other man’s waist when Jim leant into him, smelling faintly of sugar and cinnamon. Jim rested both sticky hands against Leonard’s back, yet the doctor didn’t care about greasy handprints right then. Instead, he leant in and kissed the end of Jim’s nose, tongue flickering out to remove the dough that had been smeared against the end of it.

He kissed his way across Jim’s cheek, removing the smears that decorated his skin with lips and tongue. He felt Jim’s breath warm and rapid against his cheek and the comforting cradle of the other man’s hands against his shoulderblades. Jim was warm and solid against him, body melding against his amongst the aromas of cinnamon and freshly cut peaches. 

“You did well today, m’dear,” Leonard murmured against the shell of Jim’s ear. “Next time, perhaps I can teach you how to make some of my momma’s famous rabbit stew.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jim said, turning his face into Leonard, breath a warm ghost against the other man’s flesh. 

Jim leant in then, pressing his mouth against Leonard’s, licking away the taste of sugar and butter that decorated Leonard’s lips and tongue. His eyes locked tightly closed as he felt the comforting weight of Leonard’s hands bunching against the back of his shirt. He broke away, to stare at Leonard with hazy eyes and kiss-bitten lips, breath huffing from his partially open mouth. Leonard stared back at Jim, eyes blown, breath harsh and breaking from his mouth in excited little huffs. He felt Jim's hand travelling between them, long fingers curling and insistent against Leonard’s cock. 

“Jim,” Leonard said, voice gruffer than usual as Jim’s hand bore down, fingers pliant and rubbing against him, pressure hard even through his pants. 

He felt himself responding to Jim, and he leant his forehead against the other man’s shoulder, pushing his hips hard against Jim’s questing hand. Jim’s mouth pressed against his cheek, a surprisingly chaste kiss left upon warm skin.

“We’ve got about a half hour before that cobbler‘s ready, right?” Jim asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Give or take a few minutes, yeah,” Leonard replied, as he allowed Jim to take his hand and tug him away from the still cooking cobbler. 

“We’ve got plenty of time, then. The mess can wait until after,” Jim said, with a grin over his shoulder at Leonard.

Leonard couldn’t find it in himself to argue, nor did he have to ask what Jim had in mind. He merely followed, as Jim led him steadily towards their bedroom.


End file.
